hvor hjertet er, er min familie
by cyiusblack
Summary: harry får sig en overraskelse find selv ud af hvilken? gode Slytherinoggod men manipolernede Dumbledor
1. nye start

_**Harry potters blodadoption af familien Halliwill/Gryffindor og mange andre familier læs selv og find ud af hvilken andre familier han er medlem af. **_

Harry sad sammen med hans ugle på hans værelse på Ligustervænget 4, han ventede som sædvanligt på at det skulle blive midnat, hvad han ikke viste, var at han ville få en meget glædelig overraskelse.

På uret var viserne næsten på 12, bare 1minut mere og han ville komme til, at være en voksen i hans verden. Hvilket betød at, han kunne bruge sin tryllestav uden at mimisteriumet for magi kom med flere advarsler.

Før klokken nåede 12 komme en velkendt ugle ind gennem vinduet, Harry smilede over synet af uglen. Hvad mon Anna Halliwill havde at skrive til ham.

_**Hejsa Harry**_

_**Jeg håber ikke det bliver alt for smertefyld for dig at komme ind til din magiske arv, mine forældre var lidt pjevset, (hehe) over at du skulle gennemgå det hele selv. **_

_**Jeg sagde at jeg ville skrive til dig, min far sagde noget om han ville komme og hente dig når du var kommet ind til at den magiske arv, håber at du klare den.**_

_**Det er lidt tidligt at sig tillykke med fødselsdagen med det gør jeg nu alligevel, vi ses i morgen Harry.**_

_**Venlig hilsen**_

_**Anna R Gryffindor Halliwill **_

I det øjeblik skiftede uret på hans natbord midnat, en skarp smerte gennemborede hans krop, han fald bevidstløs om, på gulvet på sit værelse.

Det næste han viste var, at han blev løftet op i sin seng, af et par stærke arme, Harry stønnede meget højt, Harry kaldet en stemme er du ok? Harry åbnede øjne og så James Halliwill se ned på ham.

Nej jeg har det ikke spor godt sagde Harry svagt, James nikkede med et beroligende smil om munden, Anna fik skrevet til dig ikke spurgte James med et smil, jo sagde Harry med et smil.

_**Hej Harry**_

_**Tillykke med fødselsdagen, håber du kom godt i gennem og modtage din magiske arv.**_

_**Ron**_

Ja sukkede Harry ironiske, James klukkede muntert over den ironi i Harrys tone, er vi stadigvæk hos min onkel og tante spurgte Harry roligt efter, ja vi er, sagde James med et nik. Kan vi tage væk herfra snart spurgte Harry ham efter.

Vi er nødet til at vente til klokken er 1 sagde han, hvor længe har jeg lagt her spurgte Harry nervøst, bare 45 minuter Harry så vi har 15 minuter til at klokken er 1 sagde James med et smil.


	2. morgnen efter

Harry lukkede øjnene og forsøgte, at sove lidt ind de skulle af sted, hvor de så end skulle hen. Harry faldt i søvn lige før kl. 1. han sov det meste af dagen, da han vågnede var han i en hospitalsseng men ikke på Hogwarts.

Hejsa Harry sagde en kvinde med rødt hår, jeg tror ikke du har mødt mig før, jeg er Anna mor sagde hun med et roligt smil. Hej sagde Harry roligt, velkommen i Gryffindor house dette er dit nye hjem til du kan finde et nyt til dig selv. Jeg hedder Rowena Christina Gryffindor Halliwill, Harry smilede over hendes navn, ja jeg er arvtager til Gryffindor og Ravenclow. Harry nikkede med et smil om munden. du fik temmelig mange breve i går nat Harry sagde hun og pegede på omkring 15 breve.

Harry hævede et bryn af den stak breve han havde fået, aldrig havde han fået så mange breve på hans fødselsdag, hvad forgår der spurgte Harry hende efter. Det ved jeg ikke svarede Rowena tænksomt, måske du skulle åbne dem og se have folk har gang i sagde hun med et smil, ja sagde Harry.

Harry så på den røde konvolut med et nervøst smil, Rowena så på afsenderne med et koldt udtryk i øjnene, Harry så på hende med et forstående smil, jeg har for længe siden opdaget hvad han har tænkt sig sagde Harry bare til hende. Hun smilede stort til ham, lad os se hvad han vil sagde en stemme han havde hørt før, han så han på Anna med et smil, hejsa Harry har du det bedre sagde hun med et smil om munden.

Harry nikkede med et smil, og sagde hej Anna til hende. Hej selv sagde hun til Harry og satte sig ned. Pæn hårfarve Harry for resten sagde Anna med et smil om munden. Hvad taler du om spurgte han hende efter? her sagde Anna med et smil om munden, Harry i mod spejlet, som hun rakte ham.

Han stirrede måbende på sit stadig strittende hår, men det havde fået en rød, grøn, gul og blå farve sammen med hans naturlige hårfarve, hvad sker for de farve spurgte Harry forbavset efter, nogle familier har sådanne hårfarver fordi de er, har i deres stamtræ nogle forskelle magisk væsner men de farve kan også være tegn på at du er arvtager til de fire grundlæger af Hogwarts. Harry stirrede på hende med hænderne for munden. Du skal ikke være nervøs over det sagde Anna med et smil det ville gør livet nemmer for dig de sidste to år vi har tilbage på skolen.

Harry smilede lidt over det, du er avertager til hvor mange spurgte Harry hende efter, dem alle sammen sagde Anna med et ondt smil, min far er Slytherin og Huffleuffp. Ved Dumbledor det spurgte Harry hende efter, nej han ved kun at jeg er Gryffindors avetager sagde Anna muntert til ham. Harry klukkede lidt over den bemærkning.

Du er i huset Slytherin, ja det er sand sagde Anna muntert, jeg tager åbenbart mere fra min fars side ind jeg gør min mors side af familien. Hendes mor lo lidt over den bemærkning, Harry smilede lidt over det.

Klare til at se hvad det gamle fjols vil spurgte Anna køligt ham efter, ja sagde Harry bestemt til hende og rakte ud efter konvuluten.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER, HVOR VOV DU AT FORLADE DINE FAMILIE MEDLEMMER. HVOR ER DU SÅ JEG KAN KOMME OG HENTE DIG? JEG FORLANGER AT DU ER TILBAGE HOS DEM IND I MORGEN TIDLIG SÅ JEG VED HVOR DU ER OG AT DU ER SIKKER ALBUS DUMBLEDOR**

Harry stirrede koldt på den nu itu revnede brev, han kan rand mig et vist sted sagde han køligt til dem, Anna klukkede en smule over den bemærkning. Er du sikker på, at du høre til i Gryffindor sagde hun muntert til ham, nej sagde Harry roligt til hende med et smil om munden, jeg hør til i Slytherin sagde Harry roligt, men hvordan ville det se ud hvis jeg lod hatten putte mig i det hus sagde Harry fornuftigt til hende.

Anna nikkede med et smil om munden, ikke særligt godt sagde hun med et smil om munden, Rowena smilede vidende. Måske Prof. Snape ville være lidt mere venlig med dig hvis du fortalte ham at du er en halv Slytherin sagde Anna med et vink, Harry klukkede muntert over den bemærkning.

Hvad skal jeg svar til denne tingest sige Harry frastødt, Rowena klukkede over den bemærkning, mmm det er et godt spørgsmål sagde James hende fra døren, er du frisk nok til, at få et bed og noget at spise du kunne læse resten af dine breve mens husalferne laver noget at spise til os alle sammen sagde James med et smil.

Harry nikkede med et smil, og stod ud af sengen og fulgte efter James til et badeværelse lige så stort, som det perfekte badeværelse på skolen. Harry nikkede tak til ham og gik ind i badeværelset.

En halv time efter gik Harry ind i køkkenet til familien Halliwill, sad du fast i badkaret spurgte Anna ham efter, hendes mor klukkede lidt over joken, det er lige før jeg ville sige at du kan gå for at være Potter Anna sagde hendes mor muntert til hende.

Wow sagde Anna muntert cool sagde hun, Harry klukkede fornøjet, som svar han følte sig hjemme i dette hus. Er det noget i vejen Harry spurgte James han bekymret efter, nej jeg plejer, at synes Hogwarts er **HJEMME**, men nu er det nærmest, som det her føles mere som hjemme sagde Harry og træk på skulderne lidt forvirret over det hele.

James smilede lidt af det, du kan altid kald dette sted dit hjem sagde han varmt til ham, der er ingen grænser her, så længe du holde Malfoy og Parkinson familien væk fra dette hus sagde James med et smil. Rowena nikkede med et smil om munden, som svar på det, hun pegede på familiens stamtræ.

Harry så på det med et skarpt blik, ved siden af Anna navn var der to fælder, som sagde at to person var blevet arveløse. Jeg er den eneste, der er tilbage i min familie som kan arve alt det har. Mine søskende eller retter mine udstøde familie fulgte ikke hvad far sagde til dem.

Harry nikkede forstående til det Anna sagde til ham, han havde hør Sirius fortælle noget om det samme, Anna smilede du savner Sirius gør du ikke sagde hun trist til ham. Han nikkede til det. Anna så lidt sørgmodig ud, James nikkede trist, Harry havde ikke noget familie tilbage de vist ikke om de kunne stole på Remus Lupus eller han var så hjernevasket af det Dumbledor puttede i hovedet af ham.

Åh her Harry sagde Anna med et smil om munden, jeg har en lille ting til dig sagde hun med et smil om munden, Harry blev helt rød i hovedet over at få en gave fra Anna. Harry åbnede den forsigtigt.

Harry smilede glad for gaven, det bare en enkelt grøn T-shirt og et par sorte bukser med sølv drager ned af benene. Hendes mor smilede stort og hendes gode tøjsmag, Harry gave en et stort knus og et kys på kinden. Rowena smilede og den let pink farve i hendes datters kinder, James klukkede lidt over det, men viste, at de bare havde det godt sammen.

Det skal jeg huske til en anden gang et give dig tøj hvis jeg får sådanne en belønning for at købe dig noget nyt. Harry grinede muntert over den bemærkning. Begge hendes forældre lo også af det. Harry skyndte sig at op for at prøve det, til han stor overraskelse krøb bukserne så de passede ham perfekt og trøjen gjore det sammen som bukserne.

Harry smilede glad endelig havde han noget tøj som passe til ham, han skynde sig ned i sit ny sæt tøj, Anna nikkede glad for det. Harry smilede varmt til hende, jeg har brug for mere ind det en sæt tøj jeg ejer ikke andet ind min skoleuniform som det næst anstændig stykke tøj, Rowena banede styk over og få det at vide. Sikke nogle elendig mennesker du han boede sammen med sagde hun da hun havde kølet ned igen.

Lily ville have fået et føl hvis hun vist hvor du voksede op sagde hun, Harry var træt af ikke, at vide noget om sin mors familie, måske kunne Rowena hjælpe Harry der. Fru. Halliwill vil du fortælle mig om mine forældre for jeg ved faktisk ikke en dyt om dem, Sirius fik aldrig en chance for at fortælle mig noget som helst som jeg ikke allerede havde fået fortalt. Rowena så vildt chokeret på ham et øjeblik, men smilede så og nikkede meget skarpt til ham.

Jeg synes først du skal åbne alt din ikke læste post Harry sagde Anna roligt til ham, Harry nikkede med et smil om munden. Han åbnede den første konvolut, og læst have der stor i den, brevet vare fra banken om at han var ønske om at møde op den 2 august for oplæsning af hans gudfars testamente og at det var vigtigt at han var til stede til oplæsning. Rowena nikkede med et smil, vi er også blevet inviteret til denne læsning sagde Rowena med et smil. Men jeg tror det er godt hvis vi møde op før nogle af de andre gør det for at find ud af din magiske arv sagde James med et smil.

Harry nikkede med et smil, måske kunne jeg endda få læst Sirius testamente høj men jeg er der, James nikkede med et stort smil om munden. Det var en god ide, hvilken nisse er tilknyttet din familie bankbokse spurgte James ham efter, bokse spurgte Harry med et hævet bryn, har jeg mere end en boks udbrød Harry med kulde i stemmen. James stirrede chorkert på Harry, selvfølgelig har du mere end en boks Harry, James familie var den 2. rigeste familie her i landet sagde James Halliwill med et hævet bryn. Jeg kender kan til den jeg hæver fra når jeg køber mine skole sager sagde Harry vredt nu.

Du er nødet til at slappe af Harry sagde Anna skarpt til ham, eller du ønsker måske at blive fundet spurgte hun skarpt efter, Harry stirrede på hende hun pegede på de rystende tinge i køkkenet. Hvis de spring i luften kommer der nogle for at find ud af have der forgår, sagde hun skarpt til ham ønsker du at komme tilbage til denne brutale onkel og tante og din fætter spurgte hun skarpt ham efter.

Harry to en dyb indånding, for at få sin magi til, at falde til ro, Rowena gik hen og holde om ham. Hun var vred meget en da. Måske ville det være endnu bedre hvis vi tog ind til banken i dag sagde Rowena til hendes mand, som nikkede skarpt til det han sagde til ham. Vi tager af sted nu Harry sagde hun med et smil, vi må hellere find ud af hvad der forgår med dine penge og andre sådanne ting sagde hun.

Harry nikkede i sammen øjeblik som pejsen i køkkenet blev grøn, vi må hellere flytte på os hvis det er Dumbledor der kommer igennem sagde hun skarpt til ham, han nikkede og skynde sig ud af køkkenet. Hallo Hr. Halliwill og fru. Halliwill sagde Dumbledor til dem, goddag Albus sagde James med et smil, hvordan kan vi hjælpe dig spurgte James roligt efter. Jeg leder efter deres datter, er hun hjemme. Du bliver her sagde hun skarpt og forsøg at kontroller din magi den mand kan føle din magi sagde Anna skarpt til ham.

Anna skylde sig ind i køkkenet, åh hej Prof. Dumbledor sagde Anna forbavset, er der sket noget dårligt spurgte Anna nervøst efter, ja Harry er forsvundet sagde Dumbledor. Jeg viste at sådan noget ville ske før eller senere Prof. Dumbledor, jeg er en seer Prof. Dumbledor jeg ser ting før de sker, Dumbledor stirrede på Anna med åben mund og et skræmt udtryk i ansigtet. Men man behøver ikke at være en seer for, at se at Harry bliver behandlet som lort sagde Anna simpelt. Rowena smilede muntert over den bemærkning, åh ja jeg ved hvordan hans tante og onkel og fætter behandler ham, jeg tror, at heller Halliwill og Gryffindor familie ved det. Har du nogensinde tjekket op på hvordan han er blevet behandlet har du nogen siden spurgt Poppy efter Harry var indlagt på hospitalsfløjen.

Hvis du vil find Hr. Potter forslår jeg at du kigger de meste udsædvanlige steder, mere hjælp vil jeg ikke give dig Prof. Dumbledor, jeg er ikke sådan, at manipuler med sagde hun med næsen i sky. Jeg er Slytherin og er stolt af det, hvis du leder efter Gryffindors guld dreng, er det ikke min fejl hvis du havde gidet at tjekke op på hvordan Hr. Potter havde det hos sine slægtning.

**DUMBLEDORS KONTOR PÅ HOGWARTS**

Dumbledor bandede stygt over Annas bemærkning, han var arrig og utilfreds med det han havde, opnår ved det besøg. Hun viste mere ind nogen anden, hvad der forgik på ligustervænget 4, Harry var et mishandlet barn.

**Tilbage ved familie Halliwill.**

Harry kom ud i køkkenet med et smil, puha tror du det var en god ide spurgte han hende efter, hun sukkede og trak på skulderne af det spørgsmål. Muligvis ikke men gjort er gjort sagde Anna roligt.

Rowena nikkede af det hendes datter sagde til dem, Harry nikkede med et smil om munden, tror du at i kunne adopter mig spurgte han dem efter. Rowena måske er det en god ide det ville også sørge for at han aldrig sætter benene på ligustervænget igen.

Ja det ville helt sikkert gavne Harry sagde Rowena med et smil, og måske er det på tide, at vise din rigtigt hus farve sagde Rowena med et smil, Harry nikkede med et smil. Lad komme af sted til banken, for jeg er bekymret over ikke, at få noget at vide om hvad der forgår i mine andre bankbokse sagde Harry. James ikke med et smil om munden, og rejste sig op, ved du hvilken nisser der har med dine bankbokse at gøre spurgte han Harry efter. ja Griphook så videt jeg ved noget af sagde Harry til James som nikkede ok jeg vil kontakte ham for at find ud af hvad der forgå med dine bankbokse måske skulle bare gøre det mens vi er i banken det ville virke mindre mistænksomt sagde Harry. Det kunne du have ret i sagde Harry sagde James med et nik.

**GRINGOTTSBANKEN LONDON**

Gringottsbank London råbte James og forsvandt i grønne flammer, og tråde ud af på gulvet i en kæmpe stor sal med masser af pejse, et par minutter efter kommen Anna og Harry til syne med armen om hinanden, og bagefter kan Rowena med et smil om munden. Vi er nødet til at lære ham at land ordentligt når han står ud af en pejs sagde hun munter til James. Aha sagde James med et smil om munden, jeg tror han kommer til at nyde de ture snart. Anna så lidt skeptisk ud men træk på skulderne som svar på det.

Harry smilede til Anna, som slap ham igen, hvad så nu spurgte han dem efter. James smilede til ham og pegede på døren, Harry nikkede og åbnede døren og kiggede ud af den. På gangen udfor stor der en vagt nisse som straks fik øje på ham, hvem der spurgte han skarpt efter, Harry James Potter sagde han roligt til vagt nissen.

Åh Hr. Potter det må de meget undskylde sagde nissen, har du mulighed for at kontakte Griphook spurgte Harry ham venligt om, ja selvfølgelig sagde vagten hurtigt til ham, med et skarpt knips med fingerne Harry trådte til side så Anna kunne komme ud på gangen sammen med hendes forældre.

Åh Hr. Halliwill og Fru. Halliwill og frøken Halliwill sagde Griphook, jeg kan forstå, at jeg har nogle løse ender her sagde Harry med en meget rolig tone. Griphook så nervøst på Harry fordi han kunne føle Harrys vred, kom med mig Hr. Potter sagde han hurtigt til ham.

Har du nogensinde givet Albus Dumbledor lov til, at have kontrol over dine bankbokse spurgte han efter, Harry tog en skarp indånding for ikke, at gå amok på nissen foran ham. Jeg har ikke givet nogen som helst love til at have adgang til nogen som helst af mine bokse her eller andre sted hvor min mor eller far måtte have sat penge ind sagde Harry i hvert fald ikke med min fri vilje sagde Harry og hvis du har sådanne dokument der sige sådan så forslår jeg du finder ud af hvordan mit navne er kommet på det dokument sagde Harry. Jeg viste ikke en gang jeg var en troldmand før jeg fylde 11år sagde Harry.

Griphook stirrede rasende på det dokument, han sad med i hånden og rakte ham det, Harry to det med rolig kontrol fra ham. Harry viste det til Hr. Halliwill som blev rød i hovedet af vred, hvorfor har ingen tjekke dette dokument for falskneri spurgte James Griphook skarpt ham efter. Griphook rystede af vred over det mytteri, som var sket med Harry penge og ville sørge for at hver eneste gallon kom tilbage i Harrys besiddelse. Jeg skal sørge for, at alt som er forsvundet fra dine bankbokse bliver taget tilbage hvis du vil skrive under på denne her, Harry læst det igennem før han skrev det under også det med småt. Jeg vil gerne have navnene på hvem, der har adgang til mine ting selv om det nok stopper nu sagde Harry roligt til ham, selvfølgelig Harry og jeg ville gerne vide hvad disse penge er gået til hvis det er muligt.

Griphook nikkede skarpt til det Harry sagde til ham, jeg er nødet til at spørge hvem, har fået det meste ud af at stjæle fra mig sagde Harry roligt, Rowena stirrede på Harry med åben mund. Jeg vil vide hvem jeg kan kalde venner, når jeg sætter mig ved borde i storsalen sagde han. James nikkede forstående, som svar det Harry ville frem til selv Anna. frøken Anna Halliwill fik 1millon Galioner fra din boks, Anna stirrede chorkert på Griphook, det var nok for Harry til at vide at Anna ikke havde vist noget om det. Anna så ned med tåre i øjnene, Harry havde rejst sig op med det sammen.

Han holde om Anna mens hun samlede sig igen, jeg er ikke vred på dig Anna det var ganske tydelig du ikke vist noget om det, det er frygteligt mumlede hun ind til han brystkasse.

Det er ikke din skyld sagde Harry køligt, det er ikke dig selv, som har bedt om at få penge af mine bankbokse, det er bankens og Dumbledor skyld sagde Harry roligt til hende. Blev det overført til din skole sager skab sagde Griphook så der er blevet brug en hel del af det gul sagde nissen til Harry. I det mindste ved jeg at Anna ikke viste hun havde fået pengene fra min boks sagde Harry roligt til nissen. Hvem ellers har fået en enorm penge sum spurgte han nissen efter, Hermione Granger og Ronald Weasley og Ginny Weasley har alle fået 55.000 galioner og det har de fået fra Evans boksen og Gryffindor boksen sagde Griphook. Super nu stjæler han også fra familien Gryffindor mumlede Harry mukkende Rowena så super negativ ud nu.

Okay ikke nogen stor overraskelse at jeg er arvtager af Godric Gryffindor sagde Harry simpelt, Rowena smilede lidt over den bemærkning, det har jeg nok vist siden 2år sagde Harry og trak på skulderne. James klukkede lidt over det. Kan jeg se du lave en test på mig Griphook spurgte Harry ham efter jeg ville virkelig gerne vide hvad jeg kan kalde mit sagde Harry roligt til ham. Selvfølgelig sagde Griphook og nikkede til den lille nisse som kom ind med en eliksir du skal drikke den og dryppe tre dråber blod på dette stykke papir. Harry nikkede og gjore have han sagde til ham.

**HARRY JAMES DION POTTER**

**AVETAGER TIL**

**GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**

**ROWENA REVENCLOW**

**HELGA HAFFLEPUFF**

**SALZAR SLYTHERIN**

**EVANS**

**POTTER**

**LION CORT **

**MORGANA**

**BLACK**

**DET ER HVAD HR HARRY JAMES DION POTTER KAN KALDE HAN OG ER LORD OVER I DENNE VERDEN MÅ SOL SMIL OVER DIG**

Åh god mumlede Harry med åben mund, det må du nok sagde Harry sagde Griphook med åben mund. En ting jeg ikke kan forstå er at jeg er at jeg har noget med Slytherin at gøre. Mmm sagde Rowena med et muntert blik, er der en måde at find ud af om jeg har noget magiske væsner i mig spurgte Harry ham efter ja sagde Griphook med et smil. Nu ved jeg i hvert fald havde jeg kan kalde mit eller i hvert fald noget af det sagde Harry roligt.

James smilede lidt over det, Rowena smilede lidt af det, hvordan vil du takle disse tyve spurgte Griphook ham efter, jeg vil have lukket hvert eneste af disse adgange på nær Annas det var ikke hendes skyld og så længe jeg ved hvad hun har brugt disse penge til som hun har **FÅET **så kan jeg ikke se hvorfor jeg skulle lukke den. Hvordan skulle hun ellers have råd til at betale hende skole sager sagde Harry fornuftigt? Griphook nikkede og kunne godt se at det ikke var nogen grund til at lukke frøken Halliwill bankboks for noget hun ikke viste, var sket.


	3. stamtræ

Harry lukkede øjnene og forsøgte, at sove lidt ind de skulle af sted, hvor de så end skulle hen

**SAGA VÆSNER**

Harry fik taget en ny test

**Godric Gryffindor****:**

Kræfter: Engle/ lysvæsen.

Element: Power of love/ild

**ROWENA REVENCLOW:**

Kræfter: Veelan mørke/lyse

Element: power of jutes/ vand

**HELGA HAFFLEPUFF:**

Kræfter: skygge kriger/ fe

Element: skygger/ power og freedom/ jord

**SALZAR SLYTHERIN:**

Kræfter: skygge kriger/ dominernen/ dæmon

Element: ild/skygger/power of life/ luft

**EVANS:**

Kræfter: Veelan/ drømme fe

Element: varme/ drømme

**POTTER: **

Kræfter: muggler kamp/veelan mørk

Element: planter/ jord og skygger

**LION CORT: **

Kræfter: dæmon/ vampyr

Element: elektricitet/hurtighed/ power of darkness

**MORGANA:**

Kræfter: fønix/ lysvæsen

Element: livsenergi/ power of pureti

**BLACK:**

Kræfter: nymfe/veelan

Element: luft/hurtighed/læsningen af aura

**VÆSNER SOM HARRY JAMES DION POTTER HAR MODTAGET**

**Veelan lys dominant live ledsager ingen (sjælent)**

**Drømme fe (fløjte at spille på vinger med regenbugensfarver hvidt hår når du er i din drømme fe status) ingen ledsager nødvendig **

**Fønix (animagus form) **

**Dæmon (elektricitet i stedet for ild) muligvis læsning af aura muligvis livsledsager**

**Lysvæsen (engel med healing kræfter) **

**Skygge kriger dominerende (hurtighed god med svær og andre sådanne våbner)**

**ELEMENTER**

**LIVSENERGI**

**POWER OF LOVE**

**ILD,LUFT, PLANTER, JORD,VAND,**

**POWER OF FREEDOM**

**POWER OF PURETI**

WOW mumlede Harry og stirrede på papiret med åben mund. Selv familien Halliwill stirrede på det med åben mund.

HVORFOR kan jeg ikke bare være normal mumlede Harry til ham selv, men alle hørt ham og så lidt urolig ud. Mmm sagde Anna, er der noget i hans forældres eller Sirius testamente, som gør at han ikke kan blive adopteret spurgte hun nissen efter.

Ikke hvad jeg ved noget af sagde Griphook med et smil om munden, Harry smilede lidt over det, kan vi få love at se dem nu spurgte hun nissen efter, Griphook så lidt overrasket ud.

Du har ikke se dine forældres testamente spurgte nissen Harry efter, du skulle have haft det da du fylde 11år sagde han, jeg har ikke se mine forældres eller min gudfars testamente er jeg gået glip af noget spurgte Harry ham efter.

Griphook knyttede næverne, for at kontrollere hans vred mod Dumbledor, mange ting sagde James Halliwill til ham. Du ville allerede være Lort Potter hvis du havde set dine forældres testamente og måske endda til nogle af de andre huse sagde James til ham med et vredt ansigt.

Harry stirrede på en plet over Griphook hoved, hans aura begynde, at kunne ses omkring ham, Griphook stirrede nervøst på ham. Harry sagde Rowenatil ham, du er nød til at slappe af ellers kommer du til skade ellers skader du andre sagde hun forsigtigt til ham.

Harry tog et par dybe indåndinger for at slappe af, Griphook nikkede mere roligt, du har vel en kopi eller originale af disse to testamenter spurgte Harry skarpt om. Griphook nikkede skarpt til det. Så vi mig dem sagde Harry skarpt og koldt til Griphook.

Griphook nikkede og fandt begge testamenter frem, Griphook øjne blev stor da han så hvad det indeholde, det ser ud til at i er Harry væver sagde Griphook. Ønsket fra Lily og James Potter er meget klart at i skal sørge for Harry hvis ikke Sirius kan gøre det.

--

Draco stod sammen med hans familie udenfor og ventede på at komme ind til tæstamente oplæsningen.

Harry og Anna smilede lidt til hinanden, det her skal nok blive sjovt sagde hun muntert til ham, det tror jeg også sagde Harry med et muntert smil.

Hvad laver du her Potter snærrede Draco, Harry så muntert på ham, du ikke ved have jeg laver har så vil du find ud af det meget snart Malfoy sagde Harry muntert til ham, Griphook grinede af Harry saver til det.

Harry var der en masse stemmer smil kalde på en gang, hr. Potter hvad laver De har spurgte Albus Dumbledor, åh jeg kom har for er hør min godfars testamente sagde han og satte sig ned med et muntert smil.

Albus stirrede arrigt på Harry, Fru. Weasley smilede nervøst, Harry du burgte ikke være her du er i far her, Harry så bare på hende med et roligt blik.

Jeg er ikke mere i far her ikke jeg er alle andre sted sagde han roligt til hende.

Vi er alle sammen har for at høre de sidste ønske fra Hr. Sirius Orion Black, han blev meget ubehøvlet afbrut af Dumbledor, som forsøgte at få Harry til at forlade rummet. Severus stirrede måbende på Dumbledor, Arthur og Molly gjord det samme.

Har han noget at gøre med oplæsningen ad Sirius testamente spurgte Severus, hvem af dem spurgte Griphook, Potter selvfølgelig. Griphook gloede køligt på Severus, Hr. Snape hvordan kan du overhovedet spørge om det spurgte James Halliwll ham efter, selvfølgeligt har Harry noget et gør her sagde han. Griphook klukkede af Severus vred blik.

Undskylde mig sagde Harry køligt men har Dumbledor noget med dette testamente at gør spurgte Harry køligt after. Nej det har han ikke sagde Griphook, hvorfor er han så overhovedet spurgte Harry roligt nissen after.

Jeg vil gerne høre det har testamente uden jeg bliver nødtil at skyde forbandelse eller andre sådanne ting, kan vi få ham fjernet så vi kan komme igen med dette har testamente ting spurgte Harry mere ind irriterte over afbrydelsen.

Griphook nikkede med et stort smil om munden, vagten fra krummet med alle pejsene i kom ind sammen to andre. Alle stirrede på Dumbledor fra Harry, som nu havde vente sit ansigt mod Griphook.

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**DETTE ER MINE SIDSTE ORD TIL MIN FAMILIE OG DE VENNER JEG HAR TILBAGE FRA MIN BARNDOM**

**TIL REMUS LUPUS GIVER JEG 1MILION OG NR.12 G. PLADS**

**TIL SEVERUS SNAPE GIVER JEG 1000 GALIONER OG KRÆ**

**TIL ARTHUR OG MOLLY WEASLEY GIVER JEG 12MILLIONER OG ET HUS I DENVOR (PENGENE KAN IKKE SENDES TILBAGE)**

**TIL NARCISSA BLACK MALFOY JEG EFTERLADER DIG MED VALGET MELLER SKILSMISSE FRA LUCIUS ELLER BLIVET SLÆTTET FRA BLACK FAMILIENS STAMTRÆ HVIS DU VÆLGER DET FØRSTE VIL DU FÅ BANKBOKS NR 13 OG 24 ELLERS FOR DU INTET.**

**TIL DRACO MALFOY JEG GIVER DIG EN CHANCE FOR AT VÆLGE SIDE HVIS DU HAR TAGET SIDSE MED VOLDEMORT SÅ FOR DU INTET SOM HELST FRA MIG HVIS DU DER I MOD ER MED OS GIVER JEG DIG GERNE 2MILIONER SOM VIL BLIVE OVERFØRT TIL DIN BANKBOKS TIL SKOLE SAGER.**

**TIL MIN GUDDATTER ANNA ROWENA GRYFFINDOR HALLWILL EFTERLADER JEG BANGBOKS 26 OG 15 OG TITLEN SOM LADY BLACK**

**TIL JAMES W SLYTHERIN HALLWILL OG ROWENA ANASTASIA GRYFINDOR HALLWILL EFTERLADER JEG HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK JEG BEDRE JEG OM AT BLODADOPTER HARRY EFTER DETTE ER OVERSTÅET FOR HANS SIKERHEDES SKYLD OG BANKBOKS NR 30 ER JERS SOM I LØSTER**

**RON GINNY HERMIONE FOR INTET FRA MIG FORDIG DE HAR BESTJÅLET HARRY DE SIDSTE 6ÅR HVIS DU IKKE ALLEREDE HAR GJORT NOGET VED DET HARRY SÅ GØRE DET NU. DE ER IKKE DINE RIGTUGE VENNER OG FORTJENERE IKKE AT BLIVE KALDT SÅDAN DE BLIVER BETALE FOR AT VÆRE DINE VENNER. DU KAN GØRE MEGET BEDRE IND DET ER JEG SIKKER PÅ HARRY.**

**TIL MIN GODSØN HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK SOM DU NOK ALLEREDE HAR GÆTTET ALLEREDE NU ØNSKER JEG DIG HEL OG LYKKE MED DIN NYE TITTEL LORD BLACK OG ALT DET DER HØR DER TIL OG DER ER MEGET MEN DET SKAL DINE NYE FORÆLDRE NOK HJÆLPE DIG MED AT HOLDE STYR PÅ.**

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK MÆLDER FRA**

**ALT I VINKEL**

Harry smilede trist men alligevel glad, Severus stirede på familien Hallwill med store øjne, hvordan kan Siruis efterlade Harry med menneske som han ikke kende råbte fru. Weasley med vrede i stemmen. Jeg kan forsikker dig for at Harry kende min datter bedre ind du tror og det samme gælder for os. Jeg tror Harry kender både James og mig bedre ind han kende jer.

Harry nikkede med et skævt smil, jeg har være venner med Anna siden jeg ved 9 tror jeg, Anna nikkede mit smil om munden, de har et hus på ligustervænget men ingen vil anse at der boden fuldblods familie på en muggler gade i england.

Harry smilede af den bemærkning, næh det tror jeg ikke sagde Narcissa med et smil om munden, jeg tror folk ville blive temmelig overrasket over det sagde hun med et smil, nemlig men vi har flere steder og bo. Mine forældre har altid kunne lide Harry, og jeg kan heller ikke klage over ham. Vi har hele tiden været der for ham, hvorfor har han brug for jer han er jo forkælet af sin onkel og tante spøttede Draco ud.

Anna så på Harry, som nikkede som svar på det ikke udtalte spørgsmål, hvis du kalder og få vand og brød til morgen for luksus eller sove i et pultekammer i 11 år og få tæsk af hans onkel fordi han kommet til at lave nogle af han opgave rigtigt i skolen eller hans opgaver han for levert som skal være gjort på et bestemt tidspunkt om dagen. Hvis det er luksus så tør jeg slet ikke tænke på hvad luksus ikke er så.

Harry klukkede lidt over den bemærkning, Harry har altid kendet til magi på sin egen måde, mine forældre har altid hold øje med Harry sgade Anna roligt til ham, Draco stirrede på Harry med åben munde.

Det er jo vanvittigt råbte Draco, hans mor nikkede med tår i øjnene, du er et valge at traffe sagde Harry roligt og rejste sig op. Vælge med omhu sagde han roligt og venligt til dem.


	4. ny familie er hjemme nu

Harry forlod lokalet sammen med sine nye familie, og tog hjem til ligustervænget sammen med dem

Harry forlod lokalet sammen med sine nye familie, og tog hjem til ligustervænget sammen med dem. Han var træt og sjovt nok øm i hele kroppen men der var intet i vejen, det havde taget en del energi ud af Harry.

Hvordan funger det her blodadoption spurgte Harry efter, åh det er ikke så kompliceret, som det lyder. Det er bare en eliksir som indeholder noget af de mennesker som skal adoptere dig sagde Rowena med et smil, vi må hellere gøre det nu jeg har en dårlig fornemmelse sagde Harry uroligt til hans mor.

Rowena nikkede med et nervøst smil, jeg ved det sagde hun med et uroligt udtryk i ansigtet.

Slap af søde jeg har allerede lavet eliksiren, der mangler bare vores blod sagde James med et smil om munden, er der noget i vejen spurgte Anna nervøst hendes forældre. Kan du ikke føle det spurgte Harry hende efter.

Anna så lidt uroligt ud nu, jo jeg kan godt føle det nu, der er noget i atmosfæren, jeg kan ikke lide det sagde Anna uroligt.

--

På Hogwarts skole for heksekunsskab og troldmandsskab sad en meget vred og irriteret mand, med hvidt skæg og halvmåne briller, alle alarmer gik af omkring Harrys hjem og døde ud i et højt hyl. Vred blev over taget af en forvirret udtryk i denne gamle mandes ansigt, det var som om Harry ikke eksisterer mere. Dumbledor greb bogen med navne og læse hvor han vist at Harry Potter skulle stå, men der var intet, at se i bogen hvor Harry navn plejede at stå.

--

Hjemme hos familien Halliwill, sad nu en sund og rask Harry Halliwill med et smil om munden, til hans overraskelse var der intet ar på hans forhovede mere, han lignede ikke Harry potter overhovedet, han havde sin nye fars hår og hans nye mor hårfarve. James smilede glad, for at hans søn så rask ud nu. Rowena smilede glad for at han ikke længer skulle peges på.

Ved huset lidt ned af gaden, dukkede Dumbledor op, han gik op til døren til ligustervænget 4 og bankede på døren, en lille tyk dreng åbnede døren Dudley kaldte på sin mor. Petunia kom til døren, for at se hvem så kom og besøgte hende, da hun så Dumbledor uden for smækkede hun døren i hovedet af ham.

Men det ville Dumbledor ikke finde sig i, Harry havde set hans tante smække døren i hovedet på Dumbledor, han grinede en smule af det. Godt gået tante mumlede Harry, James stod og så til med et smil om munden, jeps sagde hans far med et smil om munden.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hemmelighed på Ligustervænget **

Harry sad og holdt øje med hus nr. 4 på Ligustervænget, bare for at være sikker på at Dumbledor ikke gjord skade på hans tante Petunia. James stod sammen med ham, for at hold øje med Harry bare for en sikkerheds skyld. Men han var også en smule bekymret for Petunia.

Dumbledor stod og kiggede vredt på den lukkede dør, Petunia smilede lidt af det hun var glad for at Harry nu var ved en familie som boede på Ligustervænget nr. 12, hendes mand smilede muntert til hende. Jeg håber at Harry har det godt nu sagde han, Petunia stirrede på ham med et hævet bryn.

Hendes mand var glad for, at Harry havde en ny familie? Okay hvem er du spurgte Petunia skarpt til ham, jeg tror der var et eller andet på det brev den gamle knold sendt med Harry sagde han til hende. Seriøst kan du sige at du hader din nevø så meget, at du ville putte ham i set skab i næsten 12år spurgte han hende roligt om.

Petunia stirrede chokeret på hendes mand, han havde bare nogle ting vi ikke har, vi gik helt amok på ham når hans magi kom ud. Jeg tror det er os der er dårlig mennesker i dette cirkus den gamle knold puttede Harry og os igennem, Petunia så ned på gulvet, hvad havde de gjort ved Harry de havde mishandlet ham frygteligt. Kunne Harry nogensinde tilgive dem?

**Nr.12 Ligustervænget vinduet **

Harry sad og så på huset, pludselig var der en underlig aura rundt om huset, Harry rynkede brynene med et overrasket udtryk. Hvad er der i vejen Harry spurgte James ham om, jeg ved ikke helt hvad det er jeg ser far sagde Harry, kan du se aura spurgte Harry ham efter, ja det kan jeg godt sagde han med et nik, prøv at kig på Ligustervænget nr. 4 sagde Harry til ham. Måske er det bare mig men det ser ud som om det hus har en aura af en slags sagde han til James.

Rowena så på Ligustervænget nr.4 med et overrasket udtryk. Det du ser, er ikke en aura men et tegn på at din tante og onkel var misbrugt selv, jeg tror ikke, at nogle af dem havde lyst til at gøre dig noget ondt sagde Rowena med et trist smil om munden. Harry stirrede på hans nye mor med et chokeret blik, men det er jo ikke lovligt sagde Harry med et oprevet blik, nej sagde Rowena med et vredt blik. Vi vil se hvad de to har, at sige til det når Albus er gået sin vej igen.

Harry holde øje med Albus han forsøgte, at trænge igennem aura, men den ville ikke lade ham komme nær huset. Albus stirrede forvirret på Ligustervænget, hvorfor var der stadigvæk beskyttelse på ligustervænget nr.4? det var tydeligt, at Harry ikke var der mere, derfor bugte der ikke være denne energi omkring huset. James smilede lidt over det, ja jeg ved hvad det er, der sker nu sagde han med det smil. Selv om Harry ikke længere er hos dem, men er i nærheden af dem virker hans beskyttelse på Ligustervænget stadigvæk, selv om han ikke er i huset. Og det blev bare endnu stærkere af, at hans onkel og tante ikke længere er under den forhekselse de var under.

**Nr.4 ligustervænget **

Harry onkel kunne ikke lade være med, at le af den gamle knold, der blev jaget væk af den mystiske aura rundt om huset. Tror du at det er hvad han kaldte blodbeskyttelse spurgte Petunia med et smil. Aner det ikke og jeg er også lige glad med det sagde Vernon med et smil. Så længe han ikke kan komme ind er jeg ligeglad med hvad denne aura handler om sagde han muntert til hende; Petunia nikkede med et smil om munden.

Petunia sukkede og rullede gardinet ned, Vernon satte sig ned for at slappe af, jeg håber Harry har det godt sagde han lidt uroligt til Petunia. Jeg er sikker på, at han har det helt fint Vernon sagde hun til ham.

Da der var gået en time trak Petunia gardinet op igen, hun smilede af sig selv, jeg håber Harry vil høre på os sagde Petunia henne fra vinduet. Det gør jeg også sagde Vernon uroligt til hende. Er han væk spurgte han hende efter? Ja han er der ikke mere, jeg kan i hvert fald ikke se ham.

**Nr.12 Ligustervænget**

Harry så lidt på sin far før han sagde at Dumbledor var væk nu, jamen så kan vi besøg din onkel og tante sagde James med et smil om munden. Harry nikkede med et roligt blik, han havde en fornemmelse af, at hans onkel ikke havde, ville ham noget ond. Men det var kun en måde, at finde ud af det på.

Harry, Anna og James og Rowena åbnede døren til Ligustervænget 12 og så sig omkring, for at være sikker på, at Dumbledor ikke var nogle steder. Rowena nikkede med et smil om munden, det ser ud til han gav op lige nu sagde hun, ja ser sådan ud sagde James med et nik. De gik ned af gaden, for at komme sæt på ligustervænget 4.

**Nr.4 Ligustervænget**

Vernon sad og så ud af vinduet mens Petunia var ved at lave mad, da han fik øje på en familie på 4 komme ned af gaden mod nr. 4 de var klædt lige som dem. Men det var drenge der fangede hans blik lige med det samme, det var Harry men han så anderledes ud, med rødt hår og fladt hår, men han kunne genkende ham på hans øjne.

Petunia sagde Vernon, jeg tror du bliver nød til, at se dette med din egne øjne sagde han til hende. Hun kom over til ham for at se hvad han talt om, Harry sagde hun med et smil om munde. Ja sagde Vernon med et smil, han ser så sund og rask ud nu, Petunia nikkede med et trist smil om munden. Hvor er jeg glad sagde Petunia, Vernon nikkede med et smil om munden.

Petunia gik ud for at åbne døren for Harry og hans nye familie, hun genkende straks James hendes storbror, som hun ikke havde set siden han giftede sin med Mary Halliwill, men hun havde været død i mange år nu. Han havde åbenbart giftet sig igen med denne unge kvinde ved hans side.


End file.
